


To Be The Richest Man

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Reference, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Apocalypse, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Sex for Shelter, Spanking, Vibrators, flogger, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: In the new world, sex has replaced money, and Kihyun wants to be the richest man alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> I enjoy 'unintentional' prompts from friends ;) And anything Post Apocalyptic...

   Kihyun bit the sides of his nails and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothing. He had been to this part of the city numerous times, studying its regular visitors, learning who was worth the shit they talked and who was beyond worthless. By now, he had picked out a few favorites; a particular group of men around his age that seemed to roll together most of the time. Each of them had their own attributes, and each had something about them that seemed to cater to one of Kihyun’s many needs. How much so, he had yet to find out, but he knew that this was the night; every part of him refusing to find another cold floor to sleep on in exchange for a quick fuck or another dick shoved down his throat.

Shelter for sex, that was the deal. One night, maybe two if he was lucky. If he pushed that luck, sometimes a lukewarm meal and a clean glass of water would be included.

The world’s near destruction had brought out the desperation and crazy in everyone that survived. Major cities had crumbled, causing people to form factions and spread out, over taking any of the smaller towns and making them their own. Sex had become money, and Kihyun liked to feel like the richest man alive.

In this city, there was a larger faction of about 100 people that had made it their own. There were three main buildings that still stood, and a few smaller, less important ones that dotted along the only remaining paved road through town. Each of the three held it’s own special purpose. The smallest, but most brightly colored building was known to house all the cities rations, from food to clothing to blankets for those who couldn’t find a home for the night. The second, a three story that had once been full of offices lined with cubicles was now home for those who ruled over the less important. The third and largest building, standing at 5 stories, housed a bar, a brothel where only the sweetest and most powerful were allowed to partake, and a lower level meant for those approved by the higher ups to dwell in when their services were not needed. Beyond that, Kihyun didn’t know much more about what the other stories housed. Only voices sure that his presence meant nothing told him what was inside.

Kihyun had been through cities like this before, choosing to stay one night at the most, if at all. He would find someone willing to trade sex for a meal and some water, but that was the extent of his interest. Mostly, he kept on the outskirts of these cities, sometimes holed up in a small house with only two walls and half a roof remaining, occasionally graced by the presence of the man who had once owned that house. He and Changkyun had become friends, but neither spoke of what they did when their desires led them to leave, sometimes for days on end.

Changkyun had warned Kihyun that the southern city; the one he was currently in; was a place that only the smartest, bravest, and prettiest of survivors should travel too.

“Am I not pretty enough?” Kihyun had asked, batting his lashes and doing a little spin as he spoke. Changkyun had just laughed and fanned him away, shaking his head in befuddlement as he always did when Kihyun asked a stupid question. “I need more,” Kihyun affirmed as Changkyun slipped out the doorway.

“You’ll find it there!” Changkyun called out behind him. “Whether you want to or not!”

Kihyun brushed him off and made the decision that moment to stalk the city and learn its ways.

Now, here he was, back pressed up against the sharp corner stones of the largest building, somewhat enjoying the stinging feeling that ran along his skin when someone passed him too closely, causing him to shrink into himself and push back harder against it. He didn’t know quite what time it was, but if the way people were starting to file up the stairs into the second level of the building was any indication, the group of men he had been watching for days would be arriving soon.

His deep chocolate eyes scanned through the sea of people, none of which seemed to give him a second glance. He was ok with this, intentions set solely on the five he was waiting for. Finally, after what felt like hours, the first of them stepped around the building, heading towards the stairs. Kihyun’s breath hitched in his throat, watching him, watching the way his thick arm muscles would sway and flex as he walked. For his size, he moved gracefully, running his palms over dark, short cut hair slicked back just enough, and turning to wait for the others. One by one, the rest of the group joined him.

The first was tall and thin like a model who had graced the catwalk one too many times. His soft auburn hair fell perfectly around a small face set with strong features, and lips that puckered a perfect heart shape whenever the grin would slip from his expression.

Following the model was a shorter, broad shouldered man with small, pretty eyes and deep set dimples that made Kihyun melt each time he would smile. His dark brown hair was styled neatly and curled loosely at the ends. He tucked unruly strands behind his ears and curled up behind the model man in front of him, playfully poking at his sides like an anxious child.

Next was the man Kihyun was most unsure of. His eyes were greedy, hungry, no matter who he was looking at. His pale skin contrasted with the babyfine dark hair that fell wispy and soft across his forehead. His laugh was infectious, rising high above the surrounding voices trying to talk over each other, and Kihyun immediately realized that he was a man whose desire to please others was bested only by his immense need to please himself, no matter the means needed to acquire it. Kihyun knew he was trouble, but every part of him wanted that and more.

Finally, the last man joined his friends. Kihyun’s hands shook in his pockets as he stared him down. The starkly silver color of his hair was offset by the blackness of his roots and bright, sky blue traces on the ends. Styled chaotically yet lovely in it’s perfection, it highlighted the creaminess of his skin, the heavy black makeup etched just right around his eyes, the splash of blush across his cheeks that matched the stain on his full lips. He donned a light leather jacket with matching pants, both sprinkled with metal rings in all the right places. The largest of the rings was hanging from his neck, attached to a thick leather choker fastened tightly. His chest was bare under the jacket, and Kihyun’s eyes couldn’t help but trace the prominent lines of his abs, subtly changing their curve whenever the man would let his own laughter ring out over the crowd. He was breathtaking, and Kihyun wanted him the most.

As the line of people started to move again, and the five men ascended the staircase, Kihyun saw his chance to slip into that line unnoticed by them, and barely acknowledged by the woman whom he cut in front of. She waved him away like Changkyun always did, and he chuckled, wondering for a moment if the two knew each other.

Each step up the stairs was agonizing, not quite knowing what he would find when he finally entered the building. Whispers in the streets had told him it was a place of pure sin and decadence, a place where people came to indulge in the callous beauty of sweaty bodies begging to be touched, yearning to have their pain fucked away by anyone that would have them. Kihyun wanted to beg with them, wanted to feel unfamiliar hands smoothing and stinging across his skin.

His mind was growing hazy by the time he reached the door. A heavily muscled bouncer clad in all black eyed him up and down, then grinned slyly and grabbed him by the arm.

“I know just where you belong,” the man said, laughing lowly and curling his lips over his teeth. With a harsh tug, he pulled Kihyun through the door and led him around and into a dark corner. “You stay here,” he instructed, pushing Kihyun up against the wall. “Leave, and you’ll never see this place again.”

Kihyun nodded swiftly, swallowing down the growing lump in his throat. When the man had left, he allowed himself a good look at his surroundings. Through the dimness of his corner, he could see a large stage set along the far wall of the expansive room. White pillars rose to the high ceiling, holding up long panels ornately etched in silvers and golds. From those panels hung large chandeliers, each lit with bright lights that flashed variations of colors timed with the beat of the music growing louder by the second. Kihyun looked around for someone controlling the music, but found nothing but a sea of bodies flowing like waves crashing against each other.

He searched for the men he had followed, but could barely distinguish one person from the next as they swirled together, bathed in flashing lights and thick plumes of smoke that rose from the floor and eventually dissipated once they reached open air. He closed his eyes, breathing in the delicious scents that wafted around him, allowing the bass of the music to fill his ears and thump steadily with the strong beat of his heart.

“He’s right here,” the bouncer said, breaking Kihyun out of his daze.

The moment Kihyun’s eyes flit open, he choked back his breath. His eyes grew wide and a nervous expression flew across his face, contorting the blush painted high on his cheekbones. The man with muscles that looked as though they could easily break him in half appeared behind the bouncer and strode over to Kihyun with a stern yet intrigued gaze.

“Will he do, Hyunwoo?” The bouncer asked, grabbing Kihyun’s arm again and squeezing it hard until Kihyun stood up straight.

Hyunwoo stepped up to Kihyun so they were just inches apart. He towered over the smaller man, and Kihyun suddenly felt the need to be swallowed up by him, wrapped in those arms and pressed so tightly against his chest that the breaths escaping him were only allowed every few heartbeats. Hyunwoo leaned down, face ghosting along the curve of Kihyun’s neck, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. The warmth of it’s caress sent wonderful shudders through Kihyun’s body, and he fought the urge to rub his cheek against Hyunwoo’s like a kitten begging for more.

Hyunwoo drew back and locked eyes with Kihyun, searching them as his hands slowly wandered down the length of Kihyun’s body. “Don’t look away,” he said firmly. “If you do, you’ll be no good to us.”

Us? Us?

Kihyun could barely wrap his mind around the man’s words, but he gave a tiny nod in response, and Hyunwoo smiled at him.

“Good,” the older man said, rubbing his hands across Kihyun’s clothed manhood. “You know to speak only when spoken too. Hoseok will be especially pleased.”

Kihyun had almost forgotten that the bouncer still had a firm grip on his arm, but when the man released him and stepped away, Hyunwoo grabbed him in the same spot and squeezed.

“So soft and pliant too,” Hyunwoo whispered, grazing Kihyun’s earlobe with full lips. “Come with me.”

Kihyun didn’t have the moment he needed to gain his bearings. Every nerve in his body already felt like it was on fire. He stumbled a bit when Hyunwoo pulled him along, around the back of the crowd and up another staircase leading to a single door. Before they entered, Hyunwoo asked his name. He answered with a small voice, feeling as though it didn’t really matter. They were going to call him whatever they wanted to, and he was more than ok with that.

Hyunwoo asked again, this time more firmly.

“Kihyun. My name is Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo nodded and released Kihyun’s arm, smoothing out the wrinkled fabric of his long sleeved shirt. Kihyun trembled with the anticipation of what was awaiting him on the other side of the door, but as Hyunwoo escorted him inside, he was nothing short of underwhelmed.

The room was small, barely the size of a bathroom. In the corner was a narrow chest of drawers and a single lamp placed on top, lighting the room with a soft glow. Next to the chest was another door and a full length mirror, ornate in its edges and about as wide as it was tall. Hyunwoo instructed Kihyun to kick off his shoes and face the mirror. The lush carpet beneath Kihyun’s feet felt like velvet, smooth and warm against his calloused skin.

“Put your hands up on the glass, and don’t look away from your own gaze until I tell you to, understand?”

Kihyun nodded and took a deep breath, then placed his hands against the cool glass and brought his eyes up to his reflection. For a moment, he found himself caught up in the chaotic perfection of his eye makeup, etched in thin lines and smoothed over with a rose colored shadow, lashes long and dark, almost hiding the glimmer of excitement that sparkled like tiny diamonds. He could hear Hyunwoo shuffling through one of the drawers, grunting softly to himself when he finally found what he was looking for.

Hyunwoo came up behind him and brought a strong arm around his waist, trailing fingertips up the length of Kihyun’s chest until they reached his jaw. The light touch of Hyunwoo’s rough skin felt wonderful as he traced lines along Kihyun’s mouth, cheekbones, and then finally just underneath his eyes.

“See that?” Hyunwoo asked. “The neediness in your eyes is so obvious.” He took his hand away and started to unzip Kihyun’s tight jeans, using his other to aid in pushing those jeans down over the swell of Kiyhun’s ass. “Are you greedy as well, baby?”

Kihyun fought the urge to look at Hyunwoo, positioned just right behind him. Instead, he let a small grin tug at his lips and he furrowed his brow a bit, spreading his legs as far as the pants would allow.

“Let’s see how good you can be,” Hyunwoo purred.

The familiar snap of a bottle cap being flipped open filled Kihyun’s ears. Moments later, the cold burn of lube coated on a long, thick finger dragged along his entrance. He caught his breath, but not before a small moan fell from his lips. Hyunwoo teased his tight hole, dipping in just enough to breach the ring of muscle and quicken Kihyun’s breathing.

“So tight, baby. Fuck, I bet you feel amazing.” Hyunwoo licked the back of Kihyun’s neck and pushed his finger in further.

Kihyun hitched forward but did not break his gaze. When Hyunwoo removed his finger, he made sure not to move or react to the unwanted emptiness, knowing that something more would replace it. He didn’t quite expect what was given to him, but still, kept his eyes trained on himself. A soft gasp left him when the slick rubber plug pushed against his entrance. He knew immediately what it was, and he wanted every inch of it inside as deep as it could go.

Hyunwoo laughed under his breath, teasing the tip of the plug across Kihyun’s hole. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man again and splayed his fingers across Kihyun’s belly. He could feel Kihyun pushing back slightly, against the plug. “Greedy boy, you are,” he groaned softly. “It’s ok, baby. You can have it.”

Kihyun let out a short breath and pushed back harder into the plug. Hyunwoo held it firmly for him, grinning against his skin and watching his face in the mirror. A single tear streamed down Kihyun’s face and his eyelids fluttered, but he continued to take the plug into himself, not once allowing his gaze to slip. When he felt the backs of Hyunwoo’s fingers touch his skin, he stopped moving, and relaxed himself around the plug.

“Like a champ,” Hyunwoo chuckled. “Let’s see how long that lasts.”

Kihyun’s stare almost wavered as Hyunwoo released the plug and pulled up his jeans, leaving the plug in place. A shot of anxiety zipped through him, realizing the game he was about to play.

“The longer you leave that in there, the more you’ll get from us. That’s what you want, right baby?”

“Yes. Yes, sir,” Kihyun answered, grin tugging at his lips again.

“Good boy,” Hyunwoo said, kissing him on the cheek then spinning him around. “Shall we?” Hyunwoo waited for Kihyun to nod before leading him through the door they hadn’t entered from. They walked a long hallway, passing other closed doors, moans slipping out from the tiny spaces beneath them, until they reached the end of the hallway, and the final door. Hyunwoo opened it slowly, slipping his arm around Kihyun’s waist, guiding him inside.

It took a moment for Kihyun’s eyes to adjust to the soft lighting. But as he looked from one wall to the next, he pushed closer to Hyunwoo. One at a time, Hyunwoo introduced him to each of the men he had seen earlier.

The tall model type was Hyungwon, perched with long legs draped over the arm of an overstuffed satin recliner. Jooheon, the man with the deeply set dimples, was sitting cross-legged on the floor just in front of Hyungwon, smiling from ear to ear and licking his lips as he eyed Kihyun up and down. Next was Minhyuk, the one that sent searing chills up Kihyun’s spine. The look in his dark eyes was deadly, gaze fixed on Kihyun like he was some kind of prey, and Minhyuk was ready to devour him whole. He was laying next to the silver haired man on the bed, head propped up on his lap, stroking the inside of his thigh.

The moment Hyunwoo said his name- Hoseok, Kihyun knew that he was truly the one in charge, and the one Kihyun’s body begged for the most. They eyed each other, Hoseok taking his time looking over every curve of Kihyun’s frame, Kihyun watching the rise and fall of Hoseok’s strong chest as he breathed. His lips quivered at the thought of being able to kiss that chest, lap at it like a needy kitten. He didn’t know quite what to expect from these men, but if the plug tucked comfortably in his ass was any indication, he was definitely in for a long and glorious night. He wanted to taste each of them, feel their skin against his, experience what each had to offer him, and show what he could offer as well.

“He’s beautiful,” Hoseok said. His voice caressed Kihyun’s ears like sweet music he could listen to all day and night.

Hyunwoo instructed Kihyun to introduce himself. Kihyun said his name, more firmly this time, and bowed slightly as he did.

Minhyuk sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “He looks delicious. I want him first.”

Minhyuk’s greediness was stronger than Kihyun had expected, but his words still excited and enticed him.

Hoseok tsked at Minhyuk. “You know better,” he hissed. “Keep acting like that and you won’t get him at all.”

Minhyuk’s face fell and he sat back on the bed, curling up at Hoseok’s side. Hoseok carded long fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends in reprimand.

“Jooheon and Hyungwon may have him first. Would you like that Kihyun?”

“Yes, please,” Kihyun nodded, eager as his gaze flitted across the room.

Jooheon stood and walked over to Kihyun, pulling him away from Hyunwoo and over to where Hyungwon was still sitting. He slipped around behind Kihyun, hands gliding over the older man’s stomach and hips. He barely noticed when Hyunwoo left the room, plump lips already kissing the back of Kihyun’s neck and tugging his shirt over his head with a quick motion. The cooler air mixed with Jooheon’s hot breath perked Kihyun’s nipples, and Hyungwon leaned forward in the chair, tracing his fingertips over them.

“You should use the stool,” Hyungwon said, glancing up to Jooheon. Jooheon grinned and retrieved the square stool, covered in plush and lined with gold colored stitching. He placed it in front of Kihyun as Hyungwon sat back and slipped his pants down to his ankles.

Kihyun moaned softly at the site of Hyungwon’s cock, long and perfect like his fingers. Jooheon undid Kihyun’s jeans and pushed them down slowly. The moment they slid over his ass, Kihyun’s body jerked and he tightened around the plug. Jooheon knelt down behind him, nearly gushing with excitement. His gaze twitched to Hoseok, who was watching intently, and he turned Kihyun’s body just enough so that Hoseok could see the plug.

“Well,” Hoseok smirked. “Someone’s been a good boy for us. Do you like that plug in your ass, baby?”

Kihyun nodded furiously, fighting back a moan when Jooheon twisted the plug inside of him. “I-, I love it,” he squeaked. “It feels so good.” He could feel himself starting to crumble under the weight of hungry eyes all over him. Jooheon had him step out of his pants and spread his legs a bit, making sure the plug didn’t move, then he twisted it a few times before carefully pulling it out. Kihyun whined softly at the emptiness, but Jooheon knelt him down on the stool and spread his ass apart, quickly filling the gap with his tongue. He balked forward, and Hyungwon took him by the shoulders and guided him down so that he was bracing himself on the arms of the chair.

“Be careful, baby,” Hyungwon whispered, bringing his heart-shaped lips to Kihyun’s. “Wouldn't want you to get hurt... yet.” He pushed his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, forcing the kiss harder. Kihyun moaned into him, limbs shaking as Jooheon’s tongue dipped in and out of his hole. Jooheon’s fingertips were digging into the skin of his thighs, sending a lovely burn throughout his entire body.

“You taste so fucking good, Kihyunnie,” Jooheon groaned as he came up for a quick breath and then returned his tongue to Kihyun’s entrance.

Kihyun moaned again into Hyungwon’s kiss, and Hyungwon swallowed each one, groaning back and pulling Kihyun down into him. He broke from the kiss, still holding firmly onto the back of Kihyun’s neck, and pushed the older man’s head down onto his waiting cock. Kihyun’s arms wavered but he readjusted quickly to the new angle, taking the full length of Hyungwon’s cock into his mouth and down his throat. Hyungwon nearly cried out, realizing that Kihyun had no gag reflex, and started thrusting up, relishing at the tears streaking the makeup around Kihyun’s eyes.

“Fucking right, baby,” Hyungwon moaned, head falling back against the chair. “Take every inch like good boys do.”

Kihyun bobbed his head and sucked diligently, playing his tongue along the thick vein of Hyungwon’s cock. Jooheon’s attack at his hole was growing rapid in pace, flicking and sucking at it but never quite reaching the sweetest spot. He was seeing stars, sweat mixing with tears dropping onto Hyungwon’s groin. His arms were shaking, muscles desperately wanting to give way but body and mind begging for more, pleading for release and everything he could take within him.

Through wet lashes he was able to look over at Hoseok and Minhyuk on the bed. Both men were staring back, hungry glares urging him continue. Mihyuk was sliding Hoseok’s cock between his lips, grinning devilishly at Kihyun as he unraveled.

Jooheon suddenly pulled his face away from Kihyun’s ass, but his fingertips dug in deeper, moving Kihyun’s body faster as Hyungwon continued thrusting up into his mouth. “Tell me when,” he said to Hyungwon, releasing one thigh and running his free hand along Kihyun’s spine until he replaced Hyungwon’s grip in Kihyun’s hair with his own.

Hyungwon’s hands latched onto Kihyun’s shoulders and he shook his head haphazardly the moment his orgasm started to snake through him. Jooheon pulled Kihyun back and off of Hyungwon’s cock, and Kihyun cried out, gasping and moaning in between breaths.

“You want it?” Hyungwon growled, taking hold of his cock.

“Yes, please, please,” Kihyun begged. “I need it all, _please_.”

Hyungwon stroked himself a couple times, orgasm tearing through him, painting Kihyun’s face and mouth with a heady load of semen. Kihyun lapped at it, licking it from his lips and swallowing every drop he could get, thanking the two men for giving him what he wanted.

Hyungwon leaned forward and kissed Kihyun’s slick lips. He took Kihyun’s face in his hands when Jooheon released him. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll have _a lot_ more to be thankful for soon.”

Kihyun tried to nod. “More, please yes, _I need more_ ,” he whined, eyes flitting to Hoseok.

Minhyuk rose from the bed, stare growing even more intense as he stalked over to Kihyun. He shooed Jooheon away and pulled Kihyun up by the waist so he was standing. “Jooheon,” he said lowly. “Get my favorite toy.” He spun Kihyun around to face him and wiped the remaining traces of semen from his cheeks. “Get Hoseok’s favorite toy, too,” he instructed, bringing his lips to Kihyun’s ear. “Let’s see just how badly you want us.”

Kihyun shuddered excitedly, thoughts racing at what was in store for him. His cock was still half hard and leaking cum, still needed to be touched, but he knew how this game was played, and he was determined to become MVP.

Jooheon returned quickly, and Kihyun’s eyes widened at the sight of what he was holding. Minhyuk snatched the leather flog from Jooheon’s hand and brought the metal ball handle of it to Kihyun’s lips. Like the good boy that he was, Kihyun licked it, rolling his tongue over it’s smoothness and taking part of it into his mouth. Minhyuk grinned slyly and pulled it away, sliding it down Kihyun’s chest. The cold metal sent tiny shockwaves through Kihyun’s already quivering body. His eyes closed when Minhyuk dragged it in circles around his cock, and he bit back a hiss when the older man slid it between his legs just under his balls.

“You want this, don’t you baby,” Minhyuk purred. “Want it deep in your ass. As far as it can go, hmm?”

Kihyun swallowed hard, barely able to speak. “Y- yes.”

“Mmm, not yet though. I have something else you’ll like.” Minhyuk reached his hand out and Jooheon placed a bright pink vibrator within it. Kihyun’s stance wavered when he saw it, even more so when Minhyuk slid around behind him and turned it on, letting it buzz down along his spine. “Go over to Hoseok,” he prompted. “Hands and knees on the bed.”

Kihyun didn’t hesitate, but the moment he reached Hoseok, the older man’s rich scent wafted up into his nostrils and he instantly faltered, nearly losing his balance. Hoseok stared up at him and smiled, narrowing his eyes as the realization hit him. He sat straight and ran one fingertip across Kihyun’s belly.

“ _Someone’s in heat_ ,” he whispered, letting that finger spin small circles on Kihyun’s skin.

Kihyun’s breaths were suddenly ragged. His heart raced and the world around him started to swirl at the slightest touch. Minhyuk stepped up behind him and took hold of his hips. The cold metal on the flogger pressed into his skin.

“Aren’t we,  _lucky_ ,” Minhyuk moaned into Kihyun’s ear.

Hoseok sat back for a moment, slipping his hand underneath one of the pillows. “Guess we need this,” he said, retrieving a cockring that matched the metal on the flogger, as well as the ring on the choker around his neck.

Kihyun’s mouth fell open and he rocked back into Minhyuk’s arms the moment Hoseok started to slide the cockring onto him. When it was firmly in place, Hoseok dipped down, flicking his tongue across the slit of Kihyun’s cock, still slick with precum, and now hard and blushing a bright red. He freed himself of the satin robe he was wearing and moved back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard.

Minhyuk pushed Kihyun forward lightly, reminding him of the desired position he was supposed to be in. Kihyun shook his head back and forth a few times, breaking out of his daze, but Hoseok’s scent swept over him again the moment he pulled a heavy breath into his lungs, and he fumbled, trying to scamper onto his hands and knees. Minhyuk stood behind him, trailing the buzzing vibrator along the back of his thighs.

“If he’s in heat,” Minhyuk said. “This might actually _destroy_ him.”

Hoseok chuckled under his breath and tipped Kihyun’s chin up. “He’ll be fine,” he growled. “I’m sure of it.” He looked past Kihyun straight into Mihyuk’s greedy eyes. “Do it.”

Minhyuk smirked, humming lowly, gripping the flogger tightly with his left hand while bringing the vibrator up between Kihyun’s ass cheeks. The shock when Minhyuk pushed it against his entrance almost sent him crashing down into Hoseok’s lap. He opened his mouth to apologize but Hoseok was quick to cover it, shaking his head and wiping away a tear that pushed from Kihyun’s eye.

“You’ll be fine,” Hoseok assured. “Trust me.” He waited for Kihyun to nod and catch his breath. “Look at me, baby.”

Kihyun did as he was told, letting his gaze settle comfortably within Hoseok’s. He swallowed the lump in his throat and parted his quivering lips. “ _Destroy me_ ,” he whimpered, another tear streaming down his cheek.

Hoseok nodded once and motioned for Minhyuk to continue. Minhyuk took no mercy as he pushed the vibrator deep inside Kihyun’s ass and switched the flogger to his right hand. He took a step back, raising it high.

“Don’t look away, Kihyun,” Hoseok said, taking hold of Kihyun’s chin.

Kihyun’s entire body was on fire, buzzing like the vibrator inside of him. He took another deep breath and pushed his lips together. Minhyuk cracked the falls of the flogger down on the crest of Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun’s eyelids fluttered but did not close. He grinned at Hoseok, pleading with his gaze.

“ _More_.”

Minhyuk brought the falls down again, harder this time.

Kihyun stunted forward but stayed firm. “More, _please_ ,” he begged, forcing his voice to be solid.

“Harder,” Hoseok commanded.

And Minhyuk complied, once more, twice, three times, until Kihyun was shaking so wildly that Hoseok had to take hold of his shoulders to steady him. Tears and sweat covered Kihyun’s face. His cock was throbbing with a heavy ache that mixed with the heat pooled in his gut.

Hoseok nodded again to Minhyuk, and the younger man slowly pulled the vibrator out of Kihyun’s ass, turning it off and tossing it aside, then smoothing his hand over the red welts splashed across Kihyun’s skin. Kihyun started to whine softly, head falling slack as he tried to find his breath. Hoseok leaned forward and kissed him on the top of his head.

“Such a good boy you are,” Hoseok praised. He lifted Kihyun’s chin again and searched his wary eyes. Flecks of gold mixed with the deep chocolate color of them, swirling together like ocean waves. “Are you crashing yet baby, or do you need more.” He didn’t make it a question, but Kihyun answered anyway.

“I want more, please Hoseok, I need it.” His voice was suddenly tiny again, staring into Hoseok’s beautiful eyes. The scent of him was growing stronger, and Kihyun wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but he wanted to know; needed to know. “The pommel,” he whimpered. Hoseok’s grin grew wide at his words.

“Anything you want,” Hoseok whispered back, loud enough for Minhyuk to hear.

Minhyuk trembled and he twisted the flogger around in his hand until his grip was tight on the leather falls, and the hilt and pommel were lined up with Kihyun’s ass. He reached his free hand out and snapped his fingers. Jooheon quickly tossed him a small bottle of lube, and he squeezed out a generous amount along the cool metal, coating it thoroughly. Carefully, he pushed the ball past the tight ring of muscle.

Kihyun cried out, chin slipping from Hoseok’s grasp. His arms gave out, sending his face down onto Hoseok’s chest. Minhyuk pushed further into him. Hoseok carded fingers through his sweaty locks. And Kihyun wept, tears spilling from his eyes, streaking makeup across Hoseok’s skin.

Minhyuk pulled the flogger back until Kihyun’s body jumped. A devilish grin flew across his face, and he started twisting the pommel over Kihyun’s prostate. Kihyun cried out again, his voice hoarse and perfect, strained more than it ever had been. He could barely breathe as his heart thudded in his chest and his muscles twitched relentlessly under his skin.

Minhyuk turned the flogger once more, then withdrew it, bending down and licking a slow line over Kihyun’s entrance. Hoseok took Kihyun by the scruff of his neck and raised his head up.

“Did you like that, baby?” It was a pointless question, but Hoseok needed Kihyun to find his voice again.

Kihyun nodded warily. “I want more,” he said, forcing the words from his throat.

“Of course you do,” Hoseok grinned as he slid out from underneath Kihyun. “Lay down, baby, catch your breath.”

The moment Hoseok was standing, Kihyun collapsed down onto the bed. The sheets were wet with Hoseok’s sweat and Kihyun breathed against them as deeply as he could, letting Hoseok’s scent take him over again.

Hoseok instructed Hyungwon and Jooheon to leave the room, as they had their fun for the night. Both men groaned at the command but did as they were told. Minhyuk sat down next to Kihyun, smoothing his palm over the welts on Kihyun’s ass again. Kihyun started to purr at the gentle touch, pushing his ass up, encouraging Minhyuk for more.

“Greedy boy, you are,” Minhyuk snickered, kneading now.

Kihyun smiled into the sheets. “Says the devil,” he cooed.

Minhyuk squinted his eyes and smirked mischievously. “Idle hands Kihyunnie, idle hands.” He shook his head empathetically. “You’ll see,” he whispered, turning away to collect himself as Hoseok strode over to them again.

Hoseok held out the shiny metal handcuffs. His skin was flushed and his gaze was shining, staring down at the glorious sight before him. Attached to the chain of the cuffs was a thick leather leash with clasps at both ends. Kihyun caught a quick glimpse of it just before Hoseok moved Minhyuk aside and settled himself between Kihyun’s thighs. Minhyuk helped position Kihyun’s hands behind his back and scooted underneath him. He reached between their bodies and slowly slid the cockring off of Kihyun.

Kihyun let out a grateful gasp and raised his hips up so Minhyuk could position himself easier. Hoseok locked the cuffs into place, snapping the other clasp of the leash onto the ring dangling from his choker. The length of leash was just long enough so that if he pulled back, Kihyun’s arms would be pulled along with him. While he spoke, he coated both his and Kihyun’s cocks in velvety lube.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kihyunnie, but this makes you _mine_. Do you understand and accept that?”

Kihyun breathed out a ‘ _yes_ ’ against Minhyuk’s shoulder, and Hoseok rewarded him by lining his cock up with Minhyuk’s tight entrance. Kihyun jolted forward, driving deeply into Minhyuk’s ass with little warning. Minhyuk groaned loudly and latched his fingernails into Kihyun’s back.

“Atta boy,” Minhyuk snarled, taking every inch of Kihyun with ease.

Hoseok teased at Kihyun’s entrance when his body stilled and his cock was as deep as it would go. “You stay as deep as you can inside of him, ok?” The moment Kihyun agreed, Hoseok buried himself to the hilt, relishing in the cries coming from the younger man’s throat. When he drew back, Kihyun held his position.

Hoseok was relentless with his hips, snapping forward and pulling back slowly, cockhead dragging over Kihyun’s prostate. Kihyun stayed buried in Minhyuk’s ass, and even when Hoseok thrashed his neck back, tugging sharply at Kihyun’s arms, his hips never wavered.

Hoseok thrust harder, drilling both men down into the bed, causing them each to spill strings of profanity from their lips.

“Fuck yes, my boys,” Hoseok growled. “You’re both so fucking good for me.” He pumped harder, faster, until nothing but moans from the younger men filled his ears.

Minhyuk came first, cock pinned between his and Kihyun’s bodies. He scratched lines down Kihyun’s back and the sudden sting of pain caused Kihyun to release, spilling thick inside Minhyuk’s tight ass. Hoseok beamed with pride, a knowing grin plastered across his face as he pressed his chest against Kihyun’s back and bit down on the younger man’s neck, claiming him. His orgasm raged through him moments later, filling Kihyun until his seed spilled out and ran down Kihyun’s thighs. He held his bite until Kihyun started begging again, pleading for him to bite down harder. His teeth nearly broke the skin, but he slacked his jaw just in time, carefully drawing back and unhooking himself from the cuffs. He slid out of Kihyun and helped him roll over onto his back. Minhyuk turned onto his side and traced little circles in the come splayed across Kihyun’s belly.

Kihyun’s eyes were already starting to close. He fought against it, mouthing the word ‘more’, over and over again. Hoseok kissed him softly, then rose from the bed, dragging Minhyuk along with him.

“He really _was_ in heat,” Minhyuk chuckled, trying to clean himself up with a corner of blanket. Hoseok knocked his hand away and shoved him towards the door.

“They only fall asleep that fast when they are,” he assured. “Now go clean yourself and send Hyunwoo up when you see him.”

Minhyuk nodded and slipped out the door, still naked and covered in cum. Hoseok sat down next to a sleeping Kihyun and stroked his matted hair, moving it away from his forehead. He watched the rise and fall of Kihyun’s chest, still flushed with color, until Hyunwoo arrived.

“You did well,” Hoseok praised. “He’s perfect.”

Hyunwoo smirked and took his place next to Hoseok, staring down with him at Kihyun. “Like you had any doubts.”

Hoseok tsked him but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Take him home, Hyunwoo. He’s ours now.”

Hyunwoo bent down and wrapped the sheet around Kihyun, then scooped him up and headed for the door. Hoseok found his clothes and pulled them on, then stood in the doorway, watching Hyunwoo until he was gone. For a few quiet moments, he closed his eyes, breathing in the heavy aroma of sex that clung to the air. When he opened them again, Hyungwon was heading towards him, pulling a shorter man along behind him.

“Changkyun,” Hoseok greeted as the two men approached.

Changkyun stared at Hoseok briefly, then grinned and shook his head. “So he found you.”

Now, it was Hoseok’s turn to nod. There was a gleam in his eye that Changkyun had never seen before.

Changkyun drew in a deep breath. “He’s your mate, isn’t he?”

Hoseok beamed at him and took him into his arms. “You say that as if you didn’t think he could be,” he whispered. Changkyun shook his head against Hoseok’s shoulder and broke from the embrace. They needed no more words to be said, for each shared a similar goal, and Changkyun was ready to find out if Hyungwon was the one chosen for him.

Hoseok waited for the two men to enter the room, then he followed them inside, taking one final glance down the hallway before quietly shutting the door behind them.

 


	2. Part Two - Bathed in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are told, secrets are revealed - but is it too much for Kihyun to handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long. When I started it, I had clear intentions of where it was going, but the story took on a life of it's own and I just went with it. Hopefully, it makes sense, and at least some of the questions were answered.

Hyunwoo set Kihyun gently down on the oversized bed draped in satin sheets of a rich purple color. The younger man’s eyelids fluttered open, startled despite Hyunwoo’s careful movements.

“W-where am I?” he asked, mind filling with thoughts from his experience with the men he had stalked. Hyunwoo stroked his hair and sat down next to him, catching his glances and calming him instantly.

“You’re at our home, outside of the city. We’ve been traveling for a while, but you needed the rest. Still do, really.” His voice was soft, but calculated, unlike before when it ran that fine line between demanding and decadent.

Kihyun nuzzled against Hyunwoo’s large palm. He had come down a bit from his high, but the older man’s scent had changed since last they met, and his senses were starting to spark as it filled his lungs. Instinctively, he began licking at Hyunwoo’s fingers, pulling them into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Hyunwoo let out a low sound from deep in his throat and took his hand away. “You need to rest more, Kihyun.”

Kihyun whined softly and fell back on the pillow. “But why do you smell so good now?”

“Because you’re in heat,” Hyunwoo answered firmly, expecting Kihyun to know exactly what he was talking about. But when the younger man furrowed his brow and pouted his lips, Hyunwoo realized that Kihyun had no idea. “You were part of the experiments, right?”

Kihyun choked back a bit, trying to wrap his head around the question.

“Do you remember anything before the cities fell?” Hyunwoo continued.

Kihyun searched his mind for answers. His life before the fall was nothing but a blur of images that made no sense. He could only remember one thing that still felt real. “I was a soldier,” he said meekly, eyes travelling up hesitantly to meet Hyunwoo’s. “I was part of the uprising.”

“You were one of the lucky ones, clearly, since you’re still alive. But if you really were a soldier, then you were also part of the experiment. You carry the virus.” Hyunwoo leaned back against the headboard and folded his arms tightly across his chest. “How is it that someone like you was able to survive.” He didn’t make it a question. His voice was barely audible, and his lips formed a tight line the longer he thought about his own words.

“I was strong, once, I think,” Kihyun said. “I don’t remember much of my life. My real memories start the day I woke up in the rubble of what once had been my barracks. Didn’t even recall my name at first.”

Hyunwoo unfolded his arms and turned to face Kihyun. He needed to know everything that the younger man knew, even the smallest of details. Kihyun curled up next to him, draping an arm over his stomach, ready to tell his story.

He had wandered through broken cities and hoards of dead bodies, strewn about the landscapes by the thousands. Some were piled up in mountains that towered over him, burning down until there was nothing left but ash and bones. Kihyun could watch these piles shrink and smolder for hours, completely lost in the terrifying beauty of it. Something kept him hidden; unseen by eyes that strayed in his direction from those left alive. It was as if he didn’t exist, and he used that to keep himself going from day to day, finding enough scraps of food and gulps of water to sustain him.

Until one day, someone noticed him.

It was the day everything seemed to change. He started looking at the new world as something that he could adjust to; as one that could cater to him if he played his cards right. Offering himself in return for food and shelter came easy, like suddenly he craved sex and attention more than the essentials of survival. But no matter the extent of the act, his sexual needs had never seemed quite fulfilled. Something was always missing, and, until Hoseok came along, he hadn’t been able to figure out what it was.

“So I’m like an animal now?” he asked, turning his face up to Hyunwoo’s and nuzzling again on the man’s strong chest. Hyunwoo chuckled at that, and the sound echoed in Kihyun’s ear, making him giggle as well.

“From what I know, the soldiers who were experimented on all received different forms of tainted animal DNA, which is why most of them went crazy and the virus spread so fast. Those who had some kind of immunity to it took on animalistic characteristics, but all we’ve seen so far is the heat.”

Kihyun suddenly stilled himself, exhaling softly over Hyunwoo’s skin. “So there are others like me.”

Hyunwoo nodded and pushed himself up a bit. “I’ve only met one other soldier that was experimented on, but I wouldn’t say he’s exactly like you.” Hyunwoo paused long enough to cause Kihyun to rise as well, staring at him with searching eyes that needed answers. “He hasn’t fully been able to satisfy his heat yet; says he feels like he will but then it never comes on even when he’s sure it’s about too. Instead, the desire turns into rage, and it’s like he loses his mind. We have to literally cage or chain him up when he does.”

A tiny breath escaped Kihyun’s lips. He could feel his heart starting to beat harder in his chest. “W- who is this man?” he asked, weary of the answer.

“His name is Changkyun.”

Kihyun’s jaw slacked in an instant, and Hyunwoo stopped. His hands began to shake, thinking of the place he and Changkyun somewhat shared as a home. The large shackles drilled into the concrete walls that still stood, the way he would leave for days and always return sporting new and unusual bruises, the rapid rate those bruises would heal the moment he was around Kihyun. It made sense now. Kihyun had always thought the shackles were there for reasons he didn’t really want to know, so he never inquired. And he and Changkyun had barely spoken of their pasts. Clearly now, the vague details the younger man had told him were all a farce.

Hyunwoo’s deep voice startled him back to attention. “Do you know him?” he asked. “He’s been to the club quite a few times. I’m sure you’ve at least seen him.”

Kihyun let out a heavy breath, still searching the older man’s darkened gaze. He shook his head with a small motion. “No,” he whispered. “I may have seen him, but I don’t know him.”

Almost instantly he regretted the lie. If Changkyun was close enough to these men to entrust his life to them, then it seemed a given that at some point, he would come to this house. He would see Kihyun and find out what he was and be upset that Kihyun had never told him he carried the same desires and needs as Changkyun. Quickly, he spat out the first words that came to his lips.

“Will he come here?” His voice was shaking, and Hyunwoo could tell, immediately pulling back and cupping Kihyun’s cheek in his hand.

“Unlikely, but, Kihyun, why are you so flushed all of a sudden?” Hyunwoo sat up straighter, looking towards the door. “Is Hoseok close?”

“W- what? How would I know?” Kihyun responded, internally breathing a sigh of relief.

Hyunwoo smiled and stroked at Kihyun’s cheeks and ran his thumb across his lips. “His scent brought you into your heat, so until it’s over, you’ll be able to smell him from a fair distance. Maybe it would be wise to keep him away for a couple days; let your heat run it’s course.”

The thought of not seeing Hoseok again for that long gripped at Kihyun’s chest. He longed to feel the man’s arms around him again, desperate for any kind of touch Hoseok could give to him. But he also didn’t want to jeopardize his chances of this new place becoming his home, so he agreed that it was best.

Hyunwoo settled him into bed again shortly there after, making sure he felt safe and comfortable, and leaving him with food and water to satisfy him when he awoke again. Once Hyunwoo was gone, Kihyun slipped into a deep slumber quickly, and night took over day once again.

 

~~~

 

“Will he be safe on his own?” Hoseok asked, pulling heavy blankets over Hyungwon’s sleeping frame.

Hyunwoo nodded, taking his place in one of the large recliners across from the bed. “As long as he remains undisturbed while the heat runs it course, he should be fine.”

Hoseok joined his friend, draping himself over the larger man’s body and curling up against him. He was ready for sleep as well, but knew it would elude him as long as he couldn’t return to his home. “When will we know?” he asked, fighting back a yawn.

“I don’t really know, but I’m sure if he stays away from you for at least another day or so, it should pass.”

Hoseok chuckled against Hyunwoo’s chest. “And what if I don’t want it to pass?”

“Hoseok, please. We don’t know how he will react a second time. Last night was clearly his first heat. He could become very dangerous.”

Hoseok huffed, pouting when he brought his head up to look at Hyunwoo. “So, he was a soldier then, like Changkyun.”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo answered. “But he doesn’t remember anything except that, and what happened after he awoke to find a different world. We don’t know how extensive the experiments were on him; how long they lasted, or what it was that kept him partially immune to the disease.”

Hoseok shuddered at the thought of the time when the world changed forever. He didn’t want to think of the things he had done to survive until the virus had taken the ones it hunted after. He clutched at Hyunwoo’s sides, thankful for the man that had found and saved him; made him the man he was now. They never spoke of those times, hoping that someday the memories would just fade away, lost in the way things were now; the way they would always be.

Hyunwoo felt Hoseok holding him tighter and ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair, settling him back down. “So what of our friend?” he asked. “I’m assuming that because he isn’t here, Hyungwon still wasn’t the one for him?”

Hoseok hummed in response. “Jooheon and I had to put him in the basement cage. He didn’t want shackles. Said he needed room to move. But it was easier getting him down there this time… I think the realization is starting to rationalize something in his mind. Plus, he still enjoys the sex, as Hyungwon does with him, so it’s not all bad.” Hoseok desperately needed to lighten the mood, but the longer he stayed within Hyunwoo’s arms, the more his body just wanted to melt into him and sleep for days.

“Where is Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo asked, jolting Hoseok out of his thoughts.

“He’s with Changkyun, monitoring him, making sure he’s ok and doesn’t get out. Jooheon is there as well.”

“You should take this time to sleep, Hoseok.”

Hoseok tsked at his friend. “So should you,” he scolded. “Besides, you know I can’t sleep unless I’m in my own bed.”

“Or so you say, yet you’ve fallen asleep curled up in my arms more times than I can remember. Why don’t we just take one of the other rooms for the remainder of the night. We both need the rest, and Hyungwon and Kihyun will be fine.”

Hoseok let out a long breath and finally gave in, curling up tighter in Hyunwoo’s arms as the man stood, carrying him along and out of the room, flipping off the main light as they left.

The door slowly creaked to a close, filling the large bedroom with a sharp sound when it snapped shut. Hyungwon’s eyes flew open and he sat up, cautiously looking around, trying to peel away the layers of darkness that hung heavy around him. The only light left spilling into the room was coming in under the door from the hallway, but it was enough once his eyes adjusted to find his clothes and dress himself accordingly. He waited long enough to know that Hoseok and Hyunwoo would be fully situated in one of the other rooms before he slipped out the door and down the hallway into the small room that separated the two parts of the club. He smoothed out his clothing and made sure his hair and makeup was back to it’s perfect state, taking a few extra moments to stare at his striking features in the large mirror. With a sly grin tugging at his heart-shaped lips, he left the room, and the club, unannounced and unnoticed.

 

~~~

 

Kihyun stirred in his sleep, thin blankets twisting around his small frame and dampening with the sweat seeping from his pores. Tiny noises spilled from his mouth; soft whimpers that gradually grew louder the more restless he became. Hyunwoo had kept him naked, fearing the heat would send him into a fever while he slept. Only a few candles lit the room, bathing him in a soft glow, making the beads of sweat on his face shimmer like little diamonds.

He thrashed against the sheets until they started to fall away from his body. His breaths were turning ragged, hands moving on their own, clawing at the fabric underneath him.

“Shhh,” whispered a soft voice. Hyungwon carefully laid down on the bed next to Kihyun, placing his hand on the smaller man’s back, calming him almost immediately. Kihyun shuddered at the touch but did not open his eyes, and Hyungwon trailed his fingertips up the length of Kihyun’s spine until they reached the back of his neck. He dug his fingernails into the soft flesh for a moment, eliciting another shudder from the man. “ _Mmm, good boy_ ,” he hummed, releasing Kihyun’s neck and massaging his hand down along the curves of his back, stopping when he reached his ass and cupping it in his palm.

Kihyun shifted when Hyungwon’s hot breath fanned across his face. His eyes flew open the moment Hyungwon’s finger slid between his asscheeks. A snarl curled at his lips and a low growl began to build in his throat as his gaze settled on the face only inches from his. In a flash, he snapped back and straddled Hyungwon, pinning him down on the bed. Before Hyungwon could even react, Kihyun’s hands were at his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter, eyes shifting from brown to hazel to near yellow. He let out a growl that echoed throughout the small room, completely immune to Hyungwon’s limbs thrashing underneath him.

The younger man’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to free himself from Kihyun’s grasp. Spit splashed down on his face as Kihyun continued to snarl at him, squeezing his throat even harder. The world around him started to go black…

“Kihyun!” yelled a voice from across the room. Jooheon was inching towards him, hands up and at the ready.

Kihyun’s gaze locked with Jooheon’s and he growled again, flexing his arms and tightening his grip.

“Kihyun, let him go!” Jooheon’s voice was more demanding this time; threatening, and the moment Kihyun released Hyungwon and sprung from the bed towards him, he raised his arm up and spun, catching the smaller man around the neck and immediately taking him to the ground when their bodies crashed together.

Kihyun thrashed against Jooheon’s hold, tearing long, thin lines down his arms, spitting and snarling, trying to break free. Jooheon closed his eyes at the pain and tightened his choke hold on the man. He couldn’t hear Hyungwon coughing or trying to breathe, but he held onto Kihyun until his body fell limp. Once he knew Kihyun was out, he released his neck and let him fall to the floor. Blood trickled down his arms from the deep scratches but he barely acknowledged it as he ran over to Hyungwon, shaking his shoulders until the older man finally started coming around.

Hyungwon sat up, coughing and trying to breathe as deeply as he could. Tears began to stream down his face. Jooheon pulled him into his arms, and rocked him gently.

“He’s out, you’re ok,” Jooheon assured, eyeing Kihyun’s limp and motionless body.

Hyungwon tried to clear his throat, rubbing at it and wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “What the fuck was that?” he stuttered. “D- did you see his, his eyes!”

Jooheon swallowed hard, grabbing onto Hyungwon’s shoulders when he tried to pull away. “Why were you here?” he asked, voice growing angry. “He could’ve killed you; would have had I not shown up!”

Hyungwon’s gaze flicked to Kihyun. He didn’t have any kind of justification for his actions except that he wanted to have Kihyun all to himself. “I’m sorry, Jooheon. I know you’ll have to tell Hoseok and Hyunwoo what I’ve done, but please, just, get me away from him.”

Jooheon stood and walked over to Kihyun, carefully kneeling and checking for his pulse. “His heartbeat’s racing. He might wake up soon. I’ve got to get him into the cage downstairs.” His voice was cold and calculated. He gave a final glance to Hyungwon before pulling Kihyun up in his arms.

“Change the sheets,” he ordered. “If we have to bring Kihyun back up here once Hoseok and Hyunwoo return, the smell of you and Changkyun needs to be gone.” With that, he left the room, leaving Hyungwon with tears still pushing from his eyes and a throat ripe with bruises.

 

~~~

 

Kihyun began to stir, turning his body in the blankets wrapped around him. He hissed when his back touched the cold floor underneath him, and slowly, he opened his eyes. The light in the cell was too bright. Stark, white walls were covered in once bloody claw marks. Large silver shackles hung down from the ceiling, and he was instantly reminded again of the house he and Changkyun shared.

He turned his head to look through the cell bars, wincing when pain clutched at his throat. There was no recollection of why he was down here, but the way Hyunwoo was staring at him from the other side of those bars was more than enough to tell him that something serious had happened. He pushed himself up on unsteady legs and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

“What did I do?” he whispered, lowering his eyes as Hyunwoo approached him.

Hyunwoo let out a long sigh and reached through the bars to place his hand on Kihyun’s forehead. Moving his fingers down to his neck, he said, “You almost killed Hyungwon.” The words were spoken with no sign of emotion, and the empty expression on his face told Kihyun nothing more. “Your pulse is back to normal, but I think it would be wise to keep you here for awhile longer.”

Tears stung in Kihyun’s eyes. His limbs were shaking at the thought of what he had done, despite having no memory of it. “Is he ok?” he sniffled, fighting back the desire to crumple into a tiny ball and hide himself.

“He will be, yes. I’d say you owe him an apology but I’m sure he’ll stay as far away from you as possible from now on… Jooheon though, you owe him an apology, and a great deal of gratitude.”

Kihyun crumbled, shrinking down into the mass of blankets that engulfed him. Sorry would never be enough, and he knew it. Every part of him wanted to be extinguished, burned up until he was a pile of ash like the ones that used to mesmerize him. “Will you cast me away?” he asked, lifting his head just enough for his voice to squeak out.

Hyunwoo knelt down and placed his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. “No, Kihyun. Hoseok would never allow it, knowing what and who you are now. This is manageable, we just have to wait things out and see how you react while you’re still in heat. Clearly, the scent of another alpha male on someone leads to the worst possible scenario.”

Kihyun’s lips parted and he lifted his head up higher. What Hyunwoo said made sense; if both he and Changkyun shared similar animal DNA, it would only make sense that they would be rivals. But what he didn’t understand was why, when they had been together, he never got a sense that Changkyun was like him.

Tears streamed down Kihyun’s cheeks again. “I knew him, before all this. We shared the house he has on the outskirts of town. I didn’t say anything before, because I was scared that if you knew, you wouldn’t allow me to stay here. I’m so sorry, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo wiped the tears from Kihyun’s face, letting the smaller man nuzzle into his palm and lap at his fingers for a moment. When he pulled them away and stood, Kihyun whimpered softly, dark eyes following him up. “When Hoseok returns, I’ll bring you to him. Until then, I feel it’s best that you stay down here. I’ll get you some food and water, and another blanket, ok?”

“Thank you,” Kihyun nodded, pulling the blankets tighter around him again as he leaned back against the cell wall. He watched Hyunwoo leave and wiped the remaining tears from his face. So many questions filled his head, but he feared the possible answers to all of them. He closed his eyes, quietly praying that his heat would be over soon, and that no more bad would come of it.

 

~~~

 

“He sure did one hell of a number on you,” Minhyuk said as he wrapped bandages up the length of Jooheon’s arm.

“I had to stop him. He was legit going to kill Hyungwon. You should’ve seen him.”

Minhyuk shuddered a bit. “I’m glad I didn’t. After what we did? Yeah, I don’t need to think about the possibilities of him doing the same thing to me.”

“I don’t think he would,” Jooheon continued, wincing when Minhyuk tied off the final bandage. “You had Hoseok’s scent on you, and Hoseok’s his mate. Long as you don’t go running to Changkyun, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.” Jooheon suddenly looked deep in thought, and Minhyuk lifted his chin up so their eyes met again. “Did he knot? When he was inside you?”

The look that flashed across Minhyuk’s face made Jooheon laugh. “Did he what?” Minhyuk asked, wrinkling his nose.

“You know, like when a male animal mates, they knot before they, _ya' know_. And Kihyun’s kind of an animal, so… Whatever, I was just wondering.”

Minhyuk couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I think I would’ve noticed if Kihyun’s cock damn near doubled in size when he was inside me dude.”

Jooheon stood up, shoving Minhyuk back playfully. “Look, I only asked because, well, Changkyun does, a little bit, I think. Shit, I don’t know. Something happened when he came, and it wasn’t normal, that’s all I know.”

“Yeah, and then he went into the worst rage we’ve ever seen from him. Had to be caged for days.”

Jooheon nodded, lowering his eyes. “I remember.”

“Ya’ know, maybe that really was his heat, and you’re actually his mate, but whatever the virus does to him when it hits just messes with that. Maybe that’s why he never feels like the heat has run it’s course after sex. I mean, Hyungwon’s never mentioned anything about him knotting.”

Jooheon just nodded again and shrugged his shoulders, suddenly feeling flustered at the thought of being with Changkyun again.

“I see those wheels turning, mister,” Minhyuk teased. “You’re cheeks are already turning pink.”

“What, it’s hot in here.”

“Not really.” Minhyuk raised his hand up to Jooheon’s cheek and played his thumb across the younger man’s lips. “Someone feeling antsy? I can help, if you’d like.”

The look in Minhyuk’s eyes started to darken as he moved his hand down Jooheon’s body. Part of the younger man wanted to protest, but the other was begging to be touched. His head was still reeling a bit from the fight with Kihyun, and now, with the added thoughts of Changkyun filling his mind and Minhyuk’s hand pulling down the zipper of his jeans, he could no longer resist. His hand flew up to Minhyuk’s hair and he guided the dark haired man down onto his knees. A low groan fell from his lips when Minhyuk freed his cock and took it into his mouth.

“I forgot how good you tasted,” Minhyun purred, coming up for a quick breath then swallowing Jooheon back down. He moved slowly, playing his tongue along the thick vein that ran the underside of Jooheon’s cock, flicking the tip and sucking hardest at the head, knowing Jooheon would unravel quickly.

Jooheon snarled at him and tugged at his hair. “I’ll make you swallow the entire load if you’re not careful.”

Minhyuk hummed around Jooheon’s cock and pulled back for a moment. “I’m not gonna be careful.”

Jooheon shoved his cock back into Minhyuk’s pliant mouth, fucking into him, head falling back the closer he got to his release. Minhyuk was the master at moaning while giving head, and the vibrations coming from his throat soon sent Jooheon over the edge. Every drop, as promised, shot down into Minhyuk’s throat, and he swallowed easily, licking his fingers when he finally drew back and looked up at Jooheon.

“Better?” he asked, getting to his feet and running his fingers in the beads of sweat dripping down from Jooheon’s face.

“Smart ass,” Jooheon breathed, biting towards Minhyuk’s fingertips.

“You better shower before you go back to the club,” Minhyuk informed, helping Jooheon back into his pants. “Especially if you’re going to see Changkyun.”

Jooheon sighed. “Yeah, I know. But you should too. I have a feeling Kihyun might not be ok with my scent until his heat’s over. Better yet, maybe stay away from him completely ‘til we know he’s safe again. I’m inside you now so I’m sure he’d be able to tell.”

Minhyuk chuckled at the thought but agreed anyway. “I’m gonna go check on Hyungwon,” he said, heading for the door. “Good luck with Changkyun.”

Jooheon waited until Minhyuk was gone before pulling the bandages from his arms. The deep cuts were already starting to heal and the more shallow ones were almost gone. He wiped away the spots of dried blood then rebandaged himself with fresh gauze. For a moment, he felt his heart flutter in his chest, and a slow warmth started to move through him. His lips parted, breathing out that warmth until his heart finally slowed again.

 

~~~

 

The soothing heat and strong presence of Hyunwoo woke Hoseok from his slumber. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet, but knew that the older man had most likely returned with news he would need to hear. Hesitant, he slid an arm over Hyunwoo’s stomach and looked up at him.

“Tell me he’s better,” Hoseok whispered, trailing his fingertips across the soft fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt.

“He needs you,” Hyunwoo answered. “But I’m afraid to let you near each other.”

Hoseok smiled against Hyunwoo’s arm. “You say that like I can’t handle myself.”

“He’s dangerous, Hoseok. I still can’t believe Jooheon was able to take him down.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Hoseok huffed. “If he can do it, I would have no issues. Stop underestimating me.”

“You know that’s not what I’m doing. We know what happens to Changkyun when his heat can’t be fulfilled; we’ve seen it enough times. But Kihyun is different.” Hyunwoo’s voice started to trail off and his brow furrowed, deep in thought. “I think the DNA he was given was feline.”

Hoseok pushed himself up a bit so he could hold his friend’s attention. “And Changkyun’s was canine. Maybe that’s why they never realized they each were carriers of the virus. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“True, but Kihyun had never experienced a heat until he met you. How would he have even known before that?”

Hoseok sighed and shrugged a shoulder. “We have to at least see how he reacts to me. You can be there to make sure nothing bad happens, and if he lashes out, I’m sure the two of us can get him under control… I’m his mate, Hyunwoo. I can’t just deny him of that.”

Though Hyunwoo hated to admit it, Hoseok was right. Every soldier that had survived the virus had a mate, somewhere, and those that knew that fact also knew to be cautious but understanding of those soldiers. It was rare to find a survivor, and each, it seemed, needed to be handled differently.

“I’ll get him ready for you,” Hyunwoo said softly. “He seems to be ok around me.” He kissed Hoseok on the top of his head then stood, staring down at him. “Give me an hour. We’ll be in your room when you arrive.”

 

~~~

 

“Will you stop pawing at me, please,” Hyunwoo scolded as he carried Kihyun up the stairs to Hoseok’s bedroom.

“I can’t,” Kihyun squeaked. “His scent is all over you.”

Hyunwoo grunted and kicked open the door, then tossed Kihyun down onto the bed when he reached it. Kihyun giggled and rolled over onto his back, staring up at Hyunwoo through long lashes and a playful expression. “Can I have you first? Just a little bit?” He bat those lashes a few times and pulled the blanket away from him, revealing his nakedness. “Please, Hyunwoo?”

Hyunwoo sighed and pulled the blanket back up over him. “Hoseok will be here soon,” he said, sitting down next to Kihyun. He took the smaller man into his arms, holding him somewhat tightly. Kihyun gave up his pleas and let himself melt into Hyunwoo’s strong chest. Within a matter of seconds his eyes had closed and he was purring softly. “Definitely feline,” Hyunwoo said to himself, smile tugging at his lips.

He allowed Kihyun to stay sleeping on him until he knew Hoseok was close. Kihyun perked up, nose twitching and breathing in deeply. His face flushed almost immediately, and Hyunwoo could feel his limbs start to tremble when the front door opened and closed.

Instead of jumping to his feet, like Hyunwoo expected him to, Kihyun slunk back, trying to bury himself in the larger man’s hold. The moment Hoseok stepped through the door, Kihyun hid his face, whimpering softly against Hyunwoo’s skin. Though a bit confused, Hyunwoo tried to coax him out, finding his chin and lifting it until he could see Hoseok.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Hoseok asked, walking over to the bed. His scent was overwhelming, and Kihyun’s eyelids fluttered in response as he breathed him in.

“You’re not upset with me?” Kihyun said with a tiny voice.

Hoseok sighed and smiled warily. “No, pet. We just need to know how to get you through your heat. What happened with Hyungwon was out of your control. He shouldn’t have even been in here to begin with.”

Hoseok’s voice was so soft, so soothing to Kihyun’s ears. “And I think I’ve figured out why your heat hasn’t settled yet.”

Hyunwoo suddenly perked up now, bringing Kihyun along with him. Hoseok sat down next to them on the bed and stroked at Kihyun’s cheek. “I’m your mate, but you didn’t top me. It was only Minhyuk, so even though you came, your heat wasn’t satisfied.”

Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “Of course,” Hyunwoo said. “If he tops you, his heat is sure to subside.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Kihyun asked, starting to shrink into himself again. “What if I end up like Changkyun?”

“I don’t think you will,” Hoseok assured. “Changkyun has yet to find his true mate. I’m sure once he does, he’ll be able to settle himself after sex, as you do.”

Kihyun’s gaze flitted between Hoseok and Hyunwoo. He hoped, for everyone’s sake, that Hoseok was right. When Hyunwoo rose from the bed and took his place in the chair next to it, Hoseok pulled Kihyun into his arms. Kihyun nuzzled against him, running the sides of his face along the curves of Hoseok’s chest.

“Show me I’m not a monster, Hoseok. _Please_ ,” Kihyun whispered, raising his eyes to Hoseok’s. “That I’ll be ok, as long as I’m with you.”

Hoseok lifted Kihyun up in his arms so the small man was straddling him. He searched Kihyun’s gaze for something animalistic, some kind of reassurance for himself. Slowly, he pushed himself up so that their faces were just centimeters apart. “Show me that you can take charge, and I’ll prove to you that you’re the furthest thing from a monster.”

The color in Kihyun’s eyes shifted. Tiny sparkles of deep yellows and greens mixed with the brown, like waves crashing against each other. A subtle snarl pulled at the corner of his lips, and he stripped Hoseok of his shirt within seconds. He pushed Hoseok down onto the pillows, kissing him feverishly before moving down his body, lapping at every inch of bare, hot skin that he could. Low growls and a deep purring sound were building in the back of his throat, and as he brought his hands up to Hoseok’s chest, his mouth fell open, spilling those sounds into the silence of the room. He raked his nails down Hoseok’s skin, eliciting a heavy moan from the older man, then bit down on the soft fabric of Hoseok’s pants and started to pull.

Within moments, Hoseok was naked and Hyunwoo had risen to stand over them, holding a small bottle of lube and an anxious gaze. Kihyun sat up, allowing the older man to coat his cock in the velvety contents of the bottle. His head started to fall back and his hands flew to Hoseok’s thighs, another groan building in his throat.

When Hyunwoo was finished and had taken his place back in the chair, Kihyun’s gaze slid back to Hoseok.

“There you are,” Hoseok whispered, letting Kihyun spread his legs and ready himself.

Kihyun released one of Hoseok’s thighs and grabbed hold of himself, positioning at Hoseok’s entrance. Hoseok closed his eyes, knowing that this was not going to be gentle. Kihyun exhaled a heavy moan and pushed into Hoseok, not giving him any time to adjust. Hoseok cried out and bit down on his lip to keep from showing any signs of objection.

Kihyun’s body fell a bit once he was fully inside of Hoseok. His hands snaked up, finding Hoseok’s wrists and pinning them above his head. His face was at Hoseok’s collarbone, trying to balance himself before he wiggled his hips back and snapped them forward suddenly. He swallowed the groan that fell from Hoseok’s lips, working their mouths together as he thrust faster and harder.

Every muscle was quivering. His heart was beating faster than it ever had. But he continued, feeling Hoseok fall apart underneath him, taking him over and filling him up. He cried out the moment his heat reached it’s peak, spilling deep inside of Hoseok, knotting almost instantly. Hoseok freed his hands and grabbed onto him, holding their bodies together tightly, despite the pain shooting through him. He winced at the change of size in Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun buried his face against Hoseok’s neck, forcing himself to find his breath.

“Are you ok?” he choked out, grabbing onto Hoseok’s shoulders to steady himself.

“I’ll be fine,” Hoseok said, trying as well to find his voice again. “Just relax, baby. I’ve got you.” He continued to shush Kihyun, carding fingers through the younger man’s hair, letting their bodies mold together.

When Kihyun’s muscles finally stopped twitching and flexing, his eyes closed and he smiled against Hoseok’s skin. It wasn’t long before he was purring softly again and drifting off to sleep.

Hyunwoo stood and walked over to them. A tiny smile twitched at his lips. “I’m guessing you’ll be here for awhile,” he whispered, fighting the grin. “Think he’ll be ok now?”

Hoseok nodded and tried to shift a bit under Kihyun’s sleeping frame. “Go check on the others, especially Changkyun. Make sure everyone is ok, and let Hyungwon know it’s safe to come home now. Kihyun’s heat has passed.”

Hyunwoo nodded, exchanging glances with Hoseok that needed no words. And when Hoseok gave him a subtle nod back, he left quietly, and Hoseok settled in for the night, holding Kihyun gently and finally falling asleep himself.

 

~~~

 

Jooheon stood outside the cage that held Changkyun. His eyes were trained on the younger man, watching the way his chest rose and fell in quick bursts as he fought against the sleep trying to drag him under.

“ _Just let go_ ,” he whispered, grabbing onto the cell bars and leaning his head against them.

Changkyun’s body jolted suddenly and his eyelids fluttered open. He drew in a heavy breath and exhaled slowly, then sat up, shedding the blanket from his bare shoulders.

“Why are you here, Jooheon.”

“To tell you to stop fighting,” Jooheon sighed. “Just because you aren’t mine, doesn’t change the fact, that I’m yours.”

Changkyun was on his feet in seconds, blanket falling to the floor in a slow swoop. A snarl started to curl at his lips as he stalked over to Jooheon and latched onto the bars just below Jooheon’s hands.

“That’s not how it works and you know it,” Changkyun growled, bringing his face to meet Jooheon’s. “You _aren’t_ my mate.”

“Yes, I am. And we both know that. We may have become what we are in different ways, but you can’t deny this anymore, and neither can I.”

Changkyun’s eyes lowered and he let out a long breath. “Then why hasn’t it changed, Jooheon?” he pressed. “Why am I still like this? Why do I have to be locked in a cage? I’m not a fucking animal!” He pushed away from the bars and picked the blanket back up, wrapping it tightly around his shoulders. When he turned back to Jooheon, a single tear streamed down his cheek. “When this passes, I’m leaving this place, for good.”

“No, Changkyun!” Jooheon slammed his hands against the bars. “What if next time you can’t control yourself? What if next time, you kill someone! You know I won’t let that happen!”

“It’s not your decision to make!” Changkyun bit back, moving to stand face to face with the older man again. “Please, Jooheon. Just tell Hyunwoo and the others what you really are, and why I haven’t told them about what you are to me. I’m begging you.”

Jooheon pressed his forehead against Changkyun’s. The heat almost instantly began to move between them.

“There’s no need for you to leave, Changkyun.” Hyunwoo’s deep voice filled the small room with a rich sound as he stepped from the shadows. Jooheon and Changkyun immediately snapped to attention, parting from each other and stepping back as Hyunwoo approached them. “Jooheon, why didn’t you tell us what you are? And how have you been able to hide it for so long now?”

Jooheon could feel a flush of color creeping onto his cheeks. “I was bitten,” he replied, trying not to look Hyunwoo in the eyes. “I don’t come into heat like Changkyun and Kihyun do. At least, not anymore.”

“But you still have a mate?”

“Yes,” Jooheon said, voice small and starting to shatter. “He was killed before you and Hoseok found me. I haven’t come into heat since.”

Hyunwoo glanced to Changkyun. “And you knew this?”

Changkyun let out a heavy sigh. “I thought that, maybe, it was possible to have more than one mate. I was wrong.” Another tear slid down his cheek. “I’ve known that Jooheon was my mate since the first moment we met, but because of what happens to me after sex, despite who it’s with, I was hoping that I could find someone to be with who could keep the rage from coming on.”

“That’s just the way the virus works with you, Changkyun,” Jooheon said, reaching for the younger man. “But it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Exactly,” Hyunwoo continued. “We’ve been able to keep you safe for this long. We will continue to do so. Hoseok will understand just as I have.”

Changkyun intertwined his fingers with his mate’s and leaned against the bars. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

“I’ll stay,” Changkyun finally said. “I promise.”

 

~~~

 

It was only a couple hours before Changkyun’s heat finally subsided. Hyunwoo had released him from the cage and gathered Minhyuk and Hyungwon and returned home, while Jooheon stayed with Changkyun until he felt ready to leave the club.

Morning was finally breaking and the club’s patrons had started to disperse, each returning to wherever they felt the safest, or wherever the bed was warmest.

Jooheon and Changkyun decided to return to the younger man’s home, feeling it best for Kihyun and Changkyun to meet on neutral ground when they felt the time was right.

 

~

 

Hyungwon, though reluctant, forgave Kihyun, knowing that what had happened was more his fault than Kihyun’s. But despite his best efforts, Hyungwon could never forget what happened, and eventually, he left their home and found comfort in a new city, with a new group, free from ex soldiers and those that carried the virus.

 

~

 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo traveled to see Jooheon and Changkyun whenever they had the chance, each testing the youngest man’s limits to see if he could finally keep his heat and the rage that followed under control. It didn’t take long for them to realize they were fighting a battle that no one would win, but Changkyun never asked for Hyungwon again…

~

 

Hoseok and Kihyun became exclusive, the older being able to get the younger through his heat with a gracious ease, even when Kihyun struggled with it. Kihyun knew that nothing would ever be the same again, but he finally stopped searching; stopped running from his invisible demons. He had truly found his place in the new world, and forever felt himself, the richest man.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologize for it ending somewhat, abruptly. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Come find me on Twitter :) @_Revel_In_It

**Author's Note:**

> Planning a Part 2 for this, maybe more if people enjoy it :)
> 
> If you want to talk to me, find me on Twitter! @_Revel_In_It


End file.
